


heard you wanna stay as friends

by boyishly (wooji)



Series: sunkissed [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends With Benefits, Just a hell lot of kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/boyishly
Summary: Maybe Jaemin and Donghyuck do get along, but not in the way people expect them to.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: sunkissed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426360
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	heard you wanna stay as friends

**Author's Note:**

> well this only took 3 months to finish aha. jaehyuck making out fic was supposed to be the next one in the series but i really.... cant write anything that isnt about emotionally constipated teens being dumb w each other so. 
> 
> also the timeline in here is a mess!! more like i didnt specify any timeline, so imagine it how you wish. but the start definitely takes place before the jihyuck kissing fic from the same series!!

\--

People would think growing up together would make Donghyuck and Jaemin more in tune with each other. Maybe have less of a snappy relationship. More convincing that they're not out for each other's throats. 

And they weren't like that. At least, they weren't when they were still dumb young kids. Although, Jaemin doesn't think they'd change the dumb part of themselves even when they're pushing into their 20's.

As it is, they've just grown from two kids trying to one up each other to teens, still trying to one up each other.

Younger Donghyuck was barely 2 centimetres taller than him but gloated over it as if he was Johnny hyung's height. "Maybe if you drank milk you'd grow more," Jaemin remembers Donghyuck saying in that shrill, mosquito voice of his.

One argument leads to another, and suddenly they're mad about the wrong things about each other. Maybe they would fight less if Donghyuck learns to shut his mouth. But maybe Jaemin's also the reason their arguments get increasingly worse.

Current Donghyuck didn't take it so well when Jaemin grows over 2 centimetres taller than him. And without the help of milk, to add to the wound.

Once, Jaemin stands too close to him just to gloat over the little height advantage he has and Donghyuck's eyes flicker up and holds eye contact when he tells Jaemin to, "Go fuck yourself."

See, Jaemin doesn't hate Donghyuck. But he's pretty sure Donghyuck hates him. Hates the fact he can't bring Jaemin to play along with his pranks. For Donghyuck who is so used to being the centre of attention, the one to lead the mood in every space he's in, someone's refusal to follow along makes him _snap_. 

It'd be mean to call Donghyuck selfish but maybe he was sometimes. 

But that's okay. Jaemin was just as selfish, anyway. It's what makes them so repulsive towards each other. They're so different yet too annoyingly similar.

"Bet you haven't gotten your first kiss yet," Donghyuck attacks him out of nowhere.

"As if you have."

They've been trainees since far too young, debuted far too early and dropped out of high school. There's really not much experience any of them could have. They're still so young but it feels like they're too old to know nothing.

It's just one thing leading to another, but Jaemin didn't expect Donghyuck to say, "I don't mind practicing with you."

Did the topic suddenly change? Is Donghyuck talking about their incoming comeback? Jaemin's not even joining, though.

But Jaemin hides his surprise under a smirk. "Oh, what is this? The genius idol Lee Donghyuck asking me for help? Guess you're naturally bad at physical--"

Jaemin lets out a pained ' _oof_ ' from Donghyuck sharply elbowing his stomach. It's worth it though. Having Donghyuck avoid his gaze from embarrassment is like catching a rare pokemon. 

"But that was a 'yes' right?" The embarrassment didn't deter his determination though. Jaemin always liked that about Donghyuck. So Jaemin drawls out, "Do whatever you want. My lips are free for your use."

The collar of his shirt almost chokes him when Donghyuck pulls on it. It's pretty funny. The two most affectionate members of the group, they talk so big but when it comes to it, they're both just nervously staring each other down to see who would make the first move. 

And it's always Donghyuck. The first to start the fight, the first to act casual as friends, the first to peck Jaemin unsurely on the lips. Jaemin's heart thuds loudly in his chest. He finally moves to press their lips together again, and again, every time it gets increasingly longer and bolder. 

It's clumsy, Donghyuck still haven't let go of the grip he has on Jaemin's shirt. But it's perfect. 

He doesn't know how long they've been at it. When they finally separate, they're both flushed red and Jaemin feels like he knows Donghyuck in a whole different way.

"This stays between us," threatens Donghyuck but it doesn't appear as effective when Jaemin has to glance down to see his glare. 

Miming as if he's zipping his lips, Jaemin then puts both his hands up as if he's surrendering. At that, Donghyuck finally backs off. 

It changes their dynamics a little. 

Donghyuck goes back to being an infuriating little shit, mouth working faster than his brain on days he feels exhausted and has consumed too much caffeine. Jaemin usually drowns out most of it, the same way Donghyuck drowns out his nagging. Except now, whenever they're alone the argument stops short and Jaemin finds himself in crowding into Donghyuck. 

Their relationship is the same, except there's just a pinch of kissing at the side. This has got to be their best decision yet, really. The fighting does get tiring at times.

But Donghyuck is still Donghyuck. Once the initial shyness is gone, he's back to being loud and confident.

When applied pressure, the same amount will be asserted in an opposing direction. Donghyuck pushes, and keeps pushing and its only right for Jaemin to push back. It's simple physics.

But Donghyuck likes to test if the theory is really true.

They're tangled with each other. Fingers gripping hairs, sometimes tugging gets a shy bit of painful and tongue just as tangled, slobbering over one another. Just boys being boys.

The main point is when they're resting their foreheads together. No more tangling, just simply holding each other and heavily breathing in their shared space. They get along best when no one's speaking.

The reason they don't work is because someone always speaks. 

"Are you sure this is for practice?" 

At the question, Donghyuck leans back and rests the back of his head onto the cool wall. "What else could it be?"

"Friends with benefits to lovers?" Jaemin says cheekily. He's half joking. The romantic feelings he has for Donghyuck isn't strong, but it's there at the back of his mind.

The small feeling inside that's been bugging him ever since he realised how Donghyuck is more cute than annoying. How whenever Donghyuck runs his mouth Jaemin's urge to shut him up moved choices from using Jaemin's own hand to Jaemin's own mouth. 

The feeling isn't strong but it's enough to bother him whenever Donghyuck bites down meanly and Jaemin gets reminded how _irritating_ Donghyuck is even when quiet.

"Dream on." Donghyuck pushes him off with a scoff. Not hard enough to make him mad, but just enough to make him take a step back. "You're not even my type."

Jaemin gives him an amused look. "Then pray do tell what is your type."

"Jeno."

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "Athletic? Too nice? Someone you can bully?"

Donghyuck contemplates for a second. "Jeno is nice but he's not someone I can bully. But no," Donghyuck's lips curl as if he's trying to hold back a laugh. "My type is Lee Jeno. If you're not him then fuck off."

Honestly, Jaemin isn't entirely surprised. He knows Donghyuck's infatuation with Jeno goes past what he has with Jisung or even Chenle. Jaemin really do think it's the muscles combined with an unassuming soft smile. That's what Donghyuck's type really is. Maybe Donghyuck himself haven't realised it.

"Gonna eat him up the moment I make him realise he's in love with me," Donghyuck sighs dreamily, throwing his arms around Jaemin's shoulder.

But Jaemin knows better than to question Donghyuck's plans. It's very Donghyuck of him to make sure he's flawlessly good at something before going for his goals. He's more of a perfectionist than he lets on. 

Jaemin wonders if he should feel offended he's used as a dummy for Donghyuck to practice on. But when Donghyuck pulls their bodies flush against each other again, Jaemin finds that he doesn't really mind. Maybe Donghyuck is Jaemin's dummy too.

See, they're more alike that people would think.

And the way Jaemin and Donghyuck are so alike is on how honest they both are with their likes and dislikes. He feels like most Dream members are like this. It's the bond of a small group of kids being equally deprived of normal growing up conditions. They have no secrets to hide.

As it is, Donghyuck was bound to find out about Jaemin's latest interests sooner or later. Honestly he'd like it to be a lot later but alas--

"Heard about your crush on Jaehyun hyung."

Jaemin doesn't lift his head as a facade of ignorance though it looks forced from the way his hold on the camera strains.

"Bet I can kiss him before you do."

Jaemin finally looks up to throw Donghyuck a glare. And it looks dangerous but Donghyuck's not afraid of that. He feeds on people's anger.

"You have the advantage to do that anyway," Jaemin says bitterly. "Aren't you always reminding us you're roommates with _the_ Jung Jaehyun? You think there's any chance of me winning the bet?"

"Not with that attitude I don't," Donghyuck laughs and god does it sound condescending. "Be more confident in your charms, Jaemin-ah."

Donghyuck struts his way towards Jaemin and carelessly places his camera away. Jaemin has half the mind to scold him for that later. But now he has a lap full of Donghyuck making himself comfortable as he links his fingers behind Jaemin's head.

The annoyance Jaemin shows is mostly faked and Donghyuck probably realises it by now. "I was joking you know," Donghyuck tells him anyway. 

Jaemin gives him a long, bored look. "No, you weren't."

Donghyuck blinks once, twice, then grins. "Okay I was half joking. But I'm not trying to make this a contest with you. I just wanna know how it feels like to kiss him."

"Don't we all." 

Tugging the back of Jaemin's hair, Donghyuck cranes his neck so they're nose to nose. "Don't worry, I can kiss him for you."

Before Jaemin could say anything, Donghyuck brings their lips together and he knows that's the end of their conversation.

  
As expected of Lee Donghyuck, he moves fast to get what he wants. But having him burst into the Dream's dorm a week later, a bounce accompanying his steps, Jaemin thinks that it's way too fucking fast.

"Jaehyun hyung tasted like coffee today, just saying. You'd probably like to eat him up."

Jaemin stares at him pointedly while Donghyuck helpfully adds, "In fact, I can still taste him."

The silence from Jaemin makes Donghyuck frown. The game is more fun when the other person gets riled up. Jaemin's being _no fun_ and it makes Donghyuck step closer.

"Since I feel bad for you," Donghyuck drawls as he crouches in front of a sitting Jaemin, currently sitting cross-legged on the floor trying to clean his camera lenses. He brings his face close enough until Jaemin can feel Donghyuck's breath on him. "Wanna taste it for yourself?"

It's then when Jaemin pulls Donghyuck by the collar to clash their lips together. The kiss wasn't pretty and Jaemin has half a mind to wonder if his gums are bleeding from their teeth clanking together from the force of it.

He didn't taste any metal though. So Jaemin bites down on Donghyuck's lips until he hears the other hiss. Serves him right. That's for being a little shit. Jaemin then feels a sting in his scalp when Donghyuck pulls the strands of his hair until Jaemin separates his mouth from him. 

Jaemin's eyes feel like they're crossing when he tries to glance at Donghyuck's lips just to see if it's bitten red but instead what he saw was Donghyuck's pleased grin.

Donghyuck settles comfortably onto Jaemin's lap, way too naturally and he barely got any extra second to breathe before Donghyuck tilts Jaemin's head to the side, fingers still gripping on his hair, and moving to lick into his mouth again. 

Jaemin can now feel, instead of see, Donghyuck's wicked smile. As if he's trying to say, 'here's the little left over spit I exchanged with your crush just now' because Donghyuck is annoying and gross like that. His kisses always too wet because he knows Jaemin hates it that way, and he always has to sit on Jaemin's lap, probably to make himself feel taller, then wraps his long legs around Jaemin's waist.

Jaemin wonders if Donghyuck sat on Jaehyun's lap when they made out. Probably. His current position could be Jaehyun's own from just now. _Ah_.

Jaemin's digs his fingers into Donghyuck's thighs until he hears the other whine into the kiss. Did Donghyuck kiss Jaehyun sloppily like this? Jaehyun seems too pristine for that. Much too princely and collected for Donghyuck's silly games. And yet--

Jaemin wheezes. Donghyuck's pushing him away with a hand on his throat and that could be sexy if Jaemin wasn't caught so off guard. 

"Didn't think you'd be the jealous type, Jaemin-ah," Donghyuck says as if he didn't spend the past 5 minutes egging Jaemin's anger.

"Donghyuck. You made out with my _crush_."

"So? I like him too."

Jaemin splutters. "You said--you said you liked _Jeno_."

"He's being difficult. Might as well gun for my other crush. At least Jaehyun hyung doesn't mind."

Strangely, that made sense. That's such a Donghyuck thing to do. It's so Donghyuck like to take whatever choice he wants. And even more strangely, Jaemin doesn't mind. Instead the end of his lips curl into a smile. "Told you, you had a type."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I--you know what? Even if I do," Jaemin gives him a more impossibly brighter smile and Donghyuck glares at him. "You're still not my type."

Jaemin stays quiet for a second, then, "Yes I am."

"Shut up."

"Make me." And it's so cliche yet Donghyuck swoops in to press their mouths together again, trying to hide his smile. So maybe Jaemin and Donghyuck do get along, but not in the way people expect them to. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both dumb teens trynna make it.... still figuring out love.... getting crushes on anyone and everyone....


End file.
